


Put Me First

by thestoryofnarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-25 15:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/954685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestoryofnarry/pseuds/thestoryofnarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall feels jealous of Larry so he leaves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Put Me First

Niall didn’t know how to feel about Harry anymore. He loved him; he knew his love for Harry was irrevocable; what Niall didn’t know was how to feel about Harry’s apathy.

 

It wasn’t like Harry wasn’t paying attention to Niall; it was just that he paid attention to Louis. He would talk about Louis, brag about Louis, comment on how to Louis was somehow better at whatever Niall was doing. Niall knew Harry loved him, or at least he hoped he did, because Harry did so much to get Niall; dates, songs, flowers, chocolate, there was no reason for Harry not to love Niall.

 

But Louis was charming; he was an extrovert, everything Niall believed he wasn’t.

He had the power to control Harry with the snap of his fingers and a genuine smile; Niall, he had to make the first move all the time. It was as if Niall didn’t exist, and Eleanor didn’t exist and Niall and Harry weren’t in a relationship.

 

Niall scrolled down his timeline, masochistically looking at Larry accounts. They looked so happy, so genuine that Niall’s feeling of inferiority returned. He couldn’t help but wish he never fell in love with the Cheshire lad, he whished he had never admitted to being gay, so that Harry wouldn’t have taken advantage, because that’s what it was right, just Harry taking advantage of Niall, who was desperately in love with him, and was sure to leave him once Louis came out (if he came out.)

 

Niall tucked himself further into the covers, hoping Harry would think he was asleep when he came in. He heard the jostling of keys outside their shared flat door and closed his eyes. In the midst of his jealousy, Niall loved Harry more than anything, and it was his insecurity which weakened him.

 

“Niall, baby are you asleep?” Harry whispered as he peaked in the door. Niall shivered which Harry took as a shake and strolled next to Niall, placing a small kiss on the boy’s forehead.

 

“Sorry I’m home quite late love, I was just out with Louis, we got distracted because we saw some really cool posters of-“Niall nodded and covered his face under the blankets.

 

“I’m really tired, can I just go back to sleep?”Harry sighed, removed his clothes and lay in bed with Niall, or really next to Niall, because tonight just like any other night, all they did was share a bed.

 

~~~~~~

 

 

There was a moment where every Louis was a Niall, where every he was a we, and where every I love how Louis was an I love you.

 

Yet Niall couldn’t remember that. All he could remember was how yesterday when he tried to tell Harry if they could go watch a movie, Harry told him Louis also wanted to see that movie.

How when Niall and Harry were playing football outside, Harry compared Louis’s moves to Niall’s, (“Louis actually knows how to kick a goal from there Niall, you should ask him to teach you a few tricks.) He even remembered how Harry chose, no insisted, that he be seated next to Louis, but since the interviewer refused, he grumbled his way next to Niall.  It hurt Niall; hurt him to core of his heart where every “Louis” twisted his heart a little bit more. He cried at night where he was alone because Harry preferred Louis over him.

 

He wished he could run and hide and be alone for once, where no fans hovered over him or management reprimanded him, or Louis overpowered him.

 

~~~

 

He actually didn’t mean to leave. Or more precisely he didn’t mean to leave, and get caught so quickly.  But Louis, out of his four fucking band mates Louis had to be the one standing in front of him, caught him before he could leave.

 

“Going somewhere?” he stood in front of the door, arms crossed and back tilted as if he was a father about to reprimand a child.

 

“I just, needed a break.”

 

“From?” Louis eyebrows were raised and a mischievous smile spread throughout his lips.

 

“I don’t really know actually. Hoping to see my mom for a couple weeks, I miss Greg and I want to see how Theo’s doing, so if you don’t mind I’ve got a plane to catch.”He tried to walk around Louis, but it seemed like he just wanted to make his life worse.

 

“What about Harry?”

 

“He’ll manage, I’ve left him a note, plus he’s got you doesn’t he Tommo?” Louis smiled a genuine smile that made Niall’s heart clench a bit tighter, and his brave face falter.

 

“He’s always got me Blondie.”

 

 

~~~~~

 

“Hello?”

 

“Where are you?! I saw your note! Where are going?”

 

“Hello to you too Harry.”

 

“This isn’t funny Niall. Where are you?!”

 

“I’m fine, don’t worry about me.”

“Louis told me you left, where did you go, why didn’t you tell me?!”

 

“Yeah, I saw him on my way out.”

 

“I called Maura, you’re not with her, why did you lie?! Where the hell are you Niall, answer me dammit!”

 

“It’s not like you would have noticed I was fucking gone Harry leave it alone, I just need some time away.”

 

“Time away? Time away from what Niall?!”

 

“FROM YOU HARRY! I NEED TIME AWAY FROM YOU, AND AWAY FROM LOUIS, AND YOUR STUPID BROMANCE, OR ROMANCE I DON’T KNOW. I’M SO SICK AND TIRED OF YOU RUBBING YOUR LOVE FOR EACH OTHER IN FRONT OF MY FACE. DON’T YOU EVER THINK ABOUT HOW I MIGHT FEEL HARRY? YOUR BOYFRIEND, WHO’S DONE NOTHING BUT BEEN WITH YOU, AND CHERISHED YOU, AND SUPPORTED YOU. DON’T YOU EVER THINK ABOUT HOW I MIGHT FEEL WHEN YOU COMPARE LOUIS TO ME AND RUB IT IN MY FACE HOW HE’S BETTER.”

 

“Niall, I… uh..”

 

“Save it Harry, don’t call me anymore okay, I need time away from you.”

 

“Niall, please don’t do this, come home.”

 

“No Harry, don’t you do this. You’re single from now on Harry, get with Louis if you want, make that romance finally bloom while you’re at it.”

 

He hung up the phone, and covered his face. He was sitting in a park bench, waiting for a cab he had called for 10 minutes ago.

 

“What the fuck am I doing?” he asked himself.

 

~~~~

 

“Louis, I’ve done something bad.”

 

“What did you do now Curly?’

 

“I’ve fucked up. Niall, he left because of me. He thinks I don’t love him, or I don’t love him enough, or I’ve preferred you over him. You know it’s not like that, I know it’s not like that so why does he think it’s like that? I love him, but you’re my best friend.”

 

Louis smiled and placed a hand on his best friends shoulder. “There shouldn’t be a but Harry, there’s Niall and then there’s me, but never compare us. When I get home to Eleanor, I make sure to briefly mention you or the boys, because that time should be dedicated to her. It’s harder for you and Niall because we are literally around you 24/7 but, make it work. You struggled so much to get him but then thought that you were never going to lose him.”

 

“What the fuck am I doing?”

 

~~~

 

 

“You have to come back Niall, we’ve got to prepare for promos all week, and then we hit the studio recording to do.”

 

“I know Liam; I think I’ll book a flight for tomorrow.”

 

“Where the hell are you anyways?”

 

“When in doubt visit the Netherlands Liam.”

 

“You sneaky little Leprechaun, that’s where your at?! Wait ‘till the lads-“

 

“No, please don’t say anything Liam. I don’t want harry to know where I’m at! Please just, keep it between us yeah?”

 

“Of course mate whatever you want. Please come home, we’ve missed you these 2 weeks, I missed you.”

 

“I missed you too Li, I’ll be there soon.”

 

~~~~~~

 

Niall was greeted with hugs and chants and cheek kisses from all his band mates, except Harry. Harry who leaned against the wall with his hands in his back and his head hung in shame mixed with misery.

 

“Hey you” Niall said. His heart was ambivalent, rejoicing because he was reunited with his love, but also attentive because he was just waiting for Harry to mention Louis.

 

“I’ve missed you.” Harry’s voice was hoarse, his eyes were red and his bottom lip shook with sadness.  “Can we talk tonight? “

 

“Yeah, of course.”

 

~~~~~

 

Niall walked to their flat, hoping Harry had left it open because he had forgotten his key. He turned the knob, which would not turn, and opted to simply knock.

 

Harry opened the door and leaned into it. His curls locked behind his favorite beanie, and his torso covered by Niall’s favorite shirt.

 

“Hi Niall”

 

“Hi Harry.”

 

Their eyes locked and time stopped; for them at least. Harry’s heart was pounding out of his chest, and Niall’s wasn’t any different.

 

“Do you want to let me in or?”  Harry blushed and stepped aside, smelling Niall’s slight perfume on his way.

 

Niall led way to their sofa and sat on his end of the couch, while Harry sat in the opposite end.

 

They both opened their mouths, but close it at the sight of each other. Niall twiddled with his thumbs; Harry suddenly found the ceiling endearing. They looked at each other again and blushed, feeling the same emotion they did when they were on the first date.

 

Harry smiled at Niall one last time before crawling over to Niall, and kissed him ever so lightly. His hands gripped Niall’s sides and moved on top of Harry, straddling him and kissed him with a bit more force.

 

Niall angled his face so that they could deepen the kiss, tongues fighting with each other. He tugged at Harry’s shirt, and pulled it over his head. They returned to kissing and Niall returned to removing Harry’s clothing, and after he was done, Harry began to discard Niall’s clothing.

 

Their faces where inches away from each other, lips a millimeter away from intimacy. Harry stood up abruptly but took Niall’s hand in his and led them towards their room.

 

Harry laid Niall on the bed, and kissed him feverously, with so much passion and so much love mustered in the kiss that Niall’s head spin. Harry took his time and touched every part of Niall’s body, and Niall moaned and sighed and relished himself in the pleasure that he had forgotten.

 

They made love again just like the first time, and Niall couldn’t help but cry a bit, and mark Harry as his own.

 

~~~~

 

They woke up the following morning; no words were shared, no explanations were given. But Niall knew that from now on Harry was his, and just his. And Harry knew that Niall wouldn’t leave again; that he had to cherish every single moment he spent with the love of his life, because that’s what love it about, it’s about spending time with who you love and making them your first choice.

Just how Niall was Harry’s first choice, now and always.  

**Author's Note:**

> I was in a fragile state so i wrote this...


End file.
